This invention relates to panel structures and more particularly to panel structures formed of plastic sheet material.
Panel structures are in wide use for construction purposes and fabricating purposes. Prior art panel structures have been formed of either metal, a paper product such as cardboard, wood, or synthetic materials such as plastic. Panel structures ideally are lightweight, strong, durable and maintenance-free, provide all-weather performance, and are relatively inexpensive. Whereas a plurality of metal, paper, wood, and plastic panel structures have been proposed over the years, none have totally satisfied all of the above-noted criteria.